Can't Lose You
by KatySummers
Summary: Sam's in the hospital, Cas comes back, Dean realizes he cant lose wither of them. Sam wakes up and decides not to tell Sam that he and Cas are an item now, but it seems they can't keep their cover for long.


Sammy had been in the hospital for 8 weeks. The doctors had no idea what had happened to him. They said all of his vital organs had all simultaneously shut down, and they were surprised, when Dean dragged his body to the ER, that he was still alive. He had fallen into a coma soon after.

It had taken 3 weeks after the falling of the angles for Castiel to find Dean. He arrived at the doorstep of the Men of Letter's headquarters tired, and on the verge of crying as he explained all that had happened. Dean stood there, dumbfounded. He didn't think he would ever see Cas again. He grabbed him and hugged him fiercely, and they stayed like that for a good while, until Cas asked where Sam was.

After 2 months, when the doctors were losing hope in Sam waking up at all, he finally did. It was in the early morning hours that the call came to Dean's phone.

Metallica sounded loudly in the quiet bedroom, and Dean growled before it registered. He quickly shot up, launching Cas off of his chest, and grabbed his phone, still half asleep.

"Hello?" He asked gruffly, and Cas sat up next to him and listened to the conversation.

"Mr Winchester? This is Doctor Williams. Your brother has woken up," said the young doctor.

"Be right there," Dean snapped the phone shut and jumped out of bed as quickly as he could, throwing on the first pair of jeans and shirt he could reach. He threw a set of clothes at Castiel, and stuffed his feet in his shoes.

"Sammy's awake." He said as he stood up and waited for Cas to put his shoes on. He only nodded, assuming that much. He stood and Dean grabbed the keys and they ran out the door.

In the car Dean looked over at Cas. He was staring at the light drizzle of rain outside. The last 5 weeks he and Cas spent together were the best and worst of his life. He had Cas now, but Sam's life was in danger, and the doctors told him over and over, that the chances of him waking up were slim to none. Dean couldn't imagine life without Sam, and as he looked over at the man in the passenger seat, he realized he couldn't imagine life without him either.

He and Cas were a thing now. It took him all of an hour of Cas being back for him to realize he couldn't lose him again. And it was that night, when Cas told him all about what it was like being human now, when Cas had asked what being in love felt like.

Dean had looked at Cas, surprised by the question, but said that it felt scary, and you realize how much you care about someone, that you can't lose them. They make you smile and laugh, and give life meaning, even if there is none.

Dean was surprised at his own answer, but Cas looked at him seriously and said, "I think I love you, Dean."

It was later that night, after answering a million more of Castiel's questions, and telling him that, yes, he could sleep with him, while holding Cas in his arms he realised he loved him too.

Dean looked back to the road and sighed. "Cas," he said. "Sammy's just waking up, and there's a lot of information for him to take in, so I don't think we should tell him about," Dean looked over at Cas's face and waved between them, "us, just yet. Let him get used to not being sleeping beauty anymore first."

Dean glanced over at Cas again, who looked confused. "So, we're not together anymore?" Cas finally said, sounding like he was close to tears. Dean hurriedly parked the car in the hospital parking lot, and turned his body toward Cas.

"No, no, no, Cas. I still love you, I always will," he said as he grabbed Cas's hand and the relief that washed over his face mad his heart soar. "We're just not going to let Sammy know we're together yet."

"Okay…" Cas nodded and Dean leaned over to press a soft kiss to his cheek before getting out. When Dean had explained what romantic relationships usually entailed Cas was very eager to kiss Dean often, although it was only pecks on the cheek so far, every one made Dean smile and his heart flutter.

They walked quickly through the hospital and to Sam's room. Where he was sitting up, sipping some water.

"Sammy!" Dean said as he grabbed his brother and hugged him hard.

"Dean," Sam said as he put his water down and hugged back. He looked over Dean's shoulder to see Castiel standing a few feet away. "And Cas!" He said.

Dean pulled back and smiled at him, and Sam just motioned Cas to him. Standing by Sam's bedside Cas was pulled into a hug by the larger man.

"It's good to have you back buddy," Sam said at the surprised man.

"You too," Cas said smiling.

It took another 2 weeks before Sam was released from the hospital and besides and few strange looks at first as Cas would wear Dean's clothing since he had none, he didn't seem to notice anything between Dean and Cas when they visited him. As they were driving along the night Sam was released they saw a woman covered in mud and blood lying on the side of the road. Dean slammed on the breaks, and quickly turned the car into reverse, back to the woman. He barked at Sam to stay in the car, he huffed in annoyance, but didn't argue as he was still very weak.

Cas hopped out of the car with Dean and went to investigate the body. Dean knelt down, but then he went to flip her from her stomach, her eyes flew open and she made a lunge at Dean, pointy teeth bared.

"Bad idea, buddy," Dean said as he threw a punch. "Babe, the machete," He yelled at Cas, who was already on his way to the trunk.

Dean tumbled with the vampire the few second it took Cas to grab the blade and toss it to him. He chopped her head off with a grunt. He waited a second just to make sure she was dead, because, well, they were the Winchesters, before Cas helped him up. Other than a few scratches and some muddy, bloody clothes he was fine. Dean smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss to the cheek as a thank you before jumping back into the car with Sammy, who watched the whole fight unravel from the back seat.

"Stupid vamp trying to get a quick meal," Dean explained as he and Cas got back into the car.

"Right," Sam said, nodding his head. He waited a few minutes before smiling and asking, "So when's the wedding?"

Dean slammed on the breaks, screeching to a halt, jostling the other passenger and cursed. Cas just looked back at Sam, confused and said, "Dean and I aren't engaged yet, Sam. Why would we wed?"

Sam just laughed at Dean's bitchface directed to Cas. Dean turned and looked at him, "Look man I was planning on telling you but—"

Sam interrupted, laughing, and said, "Finally!"

"Finally?" Dean asked.

"Oh come on!" He said, still giggling to himself. "You can Cas have been giving each other those longing looks for years. I was wondering when one of you would get some sense!"

"You're not mad?" Dean asked, confused. The scenario in his head was not going at all like what was unfolding at the moment.

"Mad? I'm ecstatic! Now I don't have to watch you two make lovey faces at each other all the time." Dean made an indignant sound at this, but didn't comment. "Oh, and please tell me my room is as far away from yours as possible!"

Cas took this as his opportunity to jump in, "Why would you want—?" But Dean interrupted, telling him he would explain later.

Dean laughed, pushing all rude comments out of his mind, his brother was still healing. He stated driving again, looking in the rear-view and saying, "I love you, man." Cas was about to ask a question, but Dean grabbed his hand, looked over and smiled, "I love you too, Cas."


End file.
